Karaoke Time
by Death-Nerd
Summary: Out of boredom the Akatsuki decide to sing to karaoke. CRACK


**I was bored and wanted to write something to do with Akatsuki. This kind of spilled out randomly and was somewhat already designed. Every time I listen to L'Arcenciel I imagine Itachi singing the songs so I felt I should include that in here. WARNING: OOCness and a bit of yaoi goodness, very _ve_ry mild though. I own not Akatsuki, Twister Moves or the songs. Those belong to other awesome people. **

**X**

It was a calm quiet day in the lair of Akatsuki, they had just finished a game of _Twister Moves_ out of sheer boredom and were now moving onto karaoke. Kazuku had won the Twister Moves game, seeing as he was secretly a fan of ballet and practiced constantly, and was now counting his cash. Sasori was borrowing a body and was just visiting before he went back to heaven, but he only watched them play their mindless games. Everyone else was forced to play against their will thanks to Tobi, who even had Pein and Blue hostage.

"Karaoke is so fun don't you think?" Tobi gushed. "I think Itachi sempai should go first." Everyone else nodded in agreement, they wanted to listen to the normally quiet Uchiha sing.

"I refuse."

"Aww c'mon Itachi-san, I'll buy you more of that shampoo you like if you do." Kisame offered.

"I refuse," he said again, though slightly tempted.

"Itachi, this is a bonding day and Sasori is visiting, if you do not I will have Deidara put small exploding bugs in your underwear." Pein stated simply.

"Okay _fine!_" he huffed. He grabbed the pamphlet full of songs and browsed through their selection and quickly chose a song. With speed that would put Konoha's Yellow Flash to shame, he pulled out a CD and put it in the wall projector. Everyone else (minus Kazuku who was counting his money) sat in their giant bean bag chairs and waited to see what song he'd be singing. Slowly the words appeared on the wall in front of them revealing that the song was '**Flower' **by** L'Arcenciel. **No one (except Itachi) knew this mysterious song or who the oddly named group was but guessed it was something fitting to his nature. As the song began and the lyrics popped up, he began to sing.

"_Sou kizuiteita Gogo no hikari ni mada_

_Boku wa nemutteru_ _Omoidoori ni naranai SCENARIO wa Tomadoi bakari dakedo..."_

His voice was _amazing, _they gaped silently as he sung, slowly loosening up and swaying to the music.

When they would later listen to the original song they would all agree that their voices were frighteningly similar. As the song continued, Tobi began to cry, Kazuku forgot about his money, Hidan literally started catching flys in his mouth, Pein started calling around recording studios hoping someone would hire him, Zetsu tore off his giant leaves so he could hear better, and the others just gaped at the amazingness. When the song finished, Itachi blushed and sat down next to Kisame quietly staring at his shoes. Tobi was the first to break the silence.

"Itachi sempai that was beautiful! I didn't know you had such an astounding voice!"

"T-thank you. My mother made me take lessons when I was young." He mumbled, his face now a deep red. Everyone else started praising him too and even asked if he could sing another song by this mysterious group. He reluctantly agreed and ended up singing '**Blurry Eyes' **and '**Lost Heaven' **both ending with his teammates in tears. Suddenly, Pein interrupted.

"Itachi, I've gotten a hold of Suna Records and they want you to come down to their studio on Thursday and record a song!" Cheers erupted and everyone was hugging one another, as if a wave of gayness had washed over their brains.

"We're going to be rich!" cheered Kazuku. "Whoopie!" He immediately grabbed the nearest person, who just so happened to be Hidan, and kissed him which resulted in some interesting happenings.

"B-but I don't have anything original to sing, and what about Akatsuki?" he said worried. It had been his dream since he was three to be a singing ninja but he had given it up at age thirteen. Now that he had a chance to follow his dream he was nervous.

"I can write songs for you, just give me a cut of the salary and some credit." Blue piped up.

"And we can easily become your agents and disband this organization." Pein added nodding.

Everyone else cheered in agreement and commenced a group glomp on Itachi. A few months later, they were number one on the charts and held concerts often; getting tons of money and fans. Sasori got rich in heaven selling CDs and Kisame and Itachi got married.

**THE END**

**Har har, don't kill me. REVIEW **


End file.
